


Llévame Contigo

by amiyadams



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyadams/pseuds/amiyadams
Summary: In the face of abandonment, Pedro thinks about the best alternative to not let his relationship destroy. He needed her and knew more than anyone that his life would not be the same without her.She, who saw her relationship fall into a rut, found herself entitled to leave everything behind and return to her monotonous life.But what if love and destiny came together to finally do something for them?
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Llévame Contigo

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! well, my first oneshot by Pedro in this site! i need to warn: i'm so sorry for some mistake but english is not my first language and will gonna have some wrong sentence. 
> 
> i didn't put y/n because I put the narration in first person and i think that this is not necessary.
> 
> if you guys want, listen the song "Llévame Contigo" by Romeo Santos. this song helped me a lot to write this.
> 
> good read!

And there she was. 

With her bags in hand, she was determined to leave and go on with her old life. His old life before him. 

Before Jose Pedro Balmaceda Pascal. 

She was just a young woman who worked boring years as a secretary for countless companies in a small town in her home country, Brazil, to pay for her photography studies abroad and to be a professional in the field. 

After long years, she finally got her first Photoshop as a professional photographer and her salary multiplied. At this time, she also met him. 

Being a few years older, she didn't care so much when he appeared beaming to do Photoshop to publicize Narcos Season 1. His contagious smile, his dark brown eyes bright and calm and his mouth... oh, his mouth. It was the one she had wanted to kiss the most for months since then.

He seemed calm on camera. His dark brown eyes fixed on the camera in front of him, until the smile of the then photographer caught his attention. Those beautiful hair that flew with the little wind that hit the small room, her beautiful dark brown eyes highlighted and her mouth reddened by the lipstick, which matched her skin tone. 

And that was just the beginning of a great passion between them. 

Long months have passed since their first meeting and everything was going well: beautiful walks on the beach, beautiful nights in expensive hotels and romantic nights entitled to a bolero and wine.

Nothing could shake that couple ... until tiredness took over their lives and the routine became incessant. 

Pedro had been recording for his new project, The Mandalorian, for days, and that consumed him completely. It was late nights spent reading scripts, rehearsing in any room, and when I got home, I didn't look her in the eye and say beautiful words like before. His face looked tired and there were so many things he needed to say but that he knew it would not empty his mind. He needed her but she didn't think it would last any longer. 

The night before her trip, she rethought all those long two years she spent with Pedro: all the loving words, declarations, the warmest moments and the feeling of finally being home. It all disappeared over time and she didn't know how to deal with it. She wanted him and still loved him but unfortunately, you can't dance tango alone.

When he heard of his decision to leave, it was a terrible day: tears, cries and regrets from both flooded that beautiful apartment they bought together a year ago. His eyes seemed distant when looking at her, who could not control her crying and knew that if she were not strong, she would surrender to that spent relationship. 

But while she thought to undo all the suffering, he tried, in any case, to redeem himself and show his love. He would not give up on a woman like her, so beautiful and happy, that she managed to show love in the purest and simplest way to him. He knew that no one would replace him and he also knows that chasing his destiny is the right thing to do right now.

The traffic in New York was unbearable at this time of year: the incessant rain, the snowflakes falling on the ground and making it slippery, the throng of people eager to buy Christmas gifts for their family and friends. It all seemed like chaos to Pedro but his mind fixed on the image of her dark brown eyes, her wavy black hair, her skin as soft as silk and her mouth as soft and fleshy. He couldn't let his goddess go and he will do anything to make that love blossom again. 

Upon arriving at the city airport, he saw it was too empty. There was not so much movement, since it was almost Christmas Eve and whoever needed to travel, already did it in advance and that was his biggest fear: of her leaving and not having time to say how much he loves her and not letting her go.

When he arrived at the departure area, he did not know how to control his anxiety, which prevented him from finding her quickly but after running to the departure gate, he finally saw her: her face was red and with an expression that was too sad, she was shaking a lot because of the cold and his eyes seemed lost. She had doubts about what to do at that moment, even though she knew she didn't want to return. She wanted to be loved and noticed by Pedro and he wants to continue to love her as the only woman in his entire life. 

As he approached her, he smelled the strong smell of her cologne and the herbal soap she always used. He remembered the first time with her, in a beautiful hotel in Budapest, after a beautiful candlelight dinner. Every part of his body connecting with his own, the sweat impregnated with the crashing bodies, his loud and pleasant moans to hear and the pleasure he felt in years of giving himself to her. He walked away a little, without her even realizing his presence and started crying again.

Sensing a presence behind her, she saw him there, not imagining what he wanted or even what his goal would be, until his gaze went to an object in his hands: a huge suitcase in each hand. It might look like a mirage but he was there, ready to give up his glamorous life in New York and go to some city in a country that, for him, was not so well known but that he will strive to stay with her. 

— Before you say anything, I apologize for everything. You didn't deserve all that treatment, much less feel guilty about it. You are everything to me and yes, if necessary, I give up my life here, in this suffocating city, just to… - he leaned his forehead on hers while placing his hands on her waist. — ...llévame contigo que no aguanto la aflicción.

The then verse of Romeo Santos' song in his deep voice returned to echo in his mind. It was the song he played the first time with him and it was their song. No one else's. All the chords of the song mean every moment by your side, the request to go with her was a sign that they belonged and no distance would destroy an unbreakable love and their firm tone made her understand that her effort to try to rearrange everything did not it was going to be in vain. They never had fights to that point but I knew that if they didn't show the love that was needed, it would be the last. 

And there, with the moon shining and illuminating a sky that was also covered by falling snow, she opened her first smile in days, making him smile too and finally they hugged. At that moment, the Moon witnessed yet another proof of love between that couple who, above all problems, deserved a second chance at fate.

Upon hearing the announcement of the flight to her home country, she detached herself from him for a moment and then thought about all the effort she had to get to where she arrived: being the head photographer for a renowned magazine, a beautiful apartment in front of beautiful Central Park and her training as a photographer. 

She knew that doing this because of poorly resolved matters would not make any sense and she also knew that the effort she had to conquer an incredible man like Pedro could not be thrown away. She then looks at the flight ticket and looks again at Pedro, who had the same role in hand and there, at that moment, he did not think about returning to his old life and so dependent on everyone just for fear of taking chances. He didn't think twice and, beside him, they tore open the passages with smiles on their faces and kissed passionately. It was not a rushed kiss but an involving one that could speak a thousand words at that moment so important in their lives. 

And it was there that fate embraced them and showed the best side of love.


End file.
